


Heartbreak over Loneliness

by tanksquid



Series: The Theory of Moving On [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Insecure Keith, M/M, cheating lance, glimpse into a destructive relationship, idk why i hurt the characters this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanksquid/pseuds/tanksquid
Summary: The best mistress is one who doesn't work with your husband.





	

"Was the plan always for it to be her?" He asked, "Three times doesn't seem like much of an accident."

There is a quiet silence as Lance shifts in bed pulling the sheets closer to his neck. Keith is sitting on the edge and cradling a pillow to his chest. He does not turn and face the black haired male and remains staring at the paint chipping off the wall. Every fight was like this. 

"She was pretty much gloating about it. All of the details." He spoke again, turning his head to stare at Lance’s back, his voice was cracking but Lance remains silent and facing away. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yeah, I think I want you to leave," Lance says quietly.

Keith hugs the pillow tighter and raises his voice. "What?"

“Maybe we should see other people.” he says a bit louder.

"No, no, no, no, I wasn't serious. I'm mad, but I don't want to leave you. Please don't leave me. Please. _ Please _ ."

“I did the worst thing possible and you are too fucking insecure to be alone. A normal person would have hit me, or screamed, and left with everything.”

“No, I know you’re lonely. I forgive you. I should have done something different to make you happy. I’ll do better. I promise. It was _my_ fault, I’m not taking care of you.”

Keith sets down the pillow and curls against  his back, hesitant fingers digging into his sides as he tries to pull Lance closer. He remains rigid and presses his face into his pillow and screams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I should really be working on my other fics, but this idea got me in class and I had to write it up really quick. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also thank you Miki for the title suggestion!


End file.
